school sister project
by NellisEllis
Summary: so, this is an AU story. basically all nine school idols have a sister(s)/brother(s) of some sort. this is my first love live fic, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first love live fanfiction. Anyway, so as the summary said, the idols each have a sister(s)/brother(s). Since this is an AU story, Eli's, Honoka's, and Nico's siblings wont be in this and will be replaced with OCs. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Sorako rushed down the wooden stairs, her feet pounding loudly. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed the banister and made a sharp U-turn, which turned her to the door way of the living room; the other eight idols had come to have a meeting at her Onee-chan's house. Sorako slid into the living room facing towards the idols, then raised her hands to her face while lifting her pinky, index finger, and thumb. Then she practically shouted,<p>

"Nico Nico Ni!"

This would have gone well, if she hadn't burned her foot while sliding, and in an effort to ease her burning foot's pain, she tried to shuffle it behind her other foot, which slipped, and she ended up on the ground to say the least.

Rin burst out laughing, but that was just Rin being Rin. When Sorako looked up, she could see that the idols were clearly trying to hold back their laughing and in doing so, tears were pricking into the corners of their eyes. This would've been a nightmare, if her Onee-chan hadn't stepped in.

"Everyone settle down. It clearly wasn't perfect, and if I messed up that bad would you laugh at me?"

The idols fell silent. True, they would've laughed regardless of who it was that fell, but Nico was protective of her sister {mainly because she was following in the foot steps of Nico(or trying too), and Nico loved being a mentor.}, and wouldn't let you touch her if need be. The last time this happened, Rin was being Rin while she was sick, and gave Sorako a hug. Weather or not that actually led to her sickness a week later, or that was just an unlucky coincidence, Rin got a rather hard bopping on the head from Nico, and was knocked out for a few minutes. The idols of course, were scared, because they knew Nico had gone easy on Rin, and if that was easy, then what was _hard?_

The idols feared the day they should get Nico angry when it came to her sister, so when Nico asked the question of if they would laugh at her, no one, not even Maki, raised their hand and spoke against her thoughts.

Upon seeing this, Nico nodded, then continue to, in Sorako's opinion, save her sister.

"That's what I thought. Sorako, I'm pretty sure you had homework to do, am I right?"

Sorako quickly nodded, then bowed and said an apology.

"Y-yes I do. I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting"

Then Sorako quietly left the room, giving a silent thank you to Nico-onee-chan.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan?"<p>

Sorako approached the door that she had always found shelter from behind it, but after today, it seemed to be filled with thorns that would indefinitely prick her. When Sorako finally worked up the courage to enter through the door way, she saw her black haired sister was typing something on her computer.

"What is it, Sorako?"

Despite all that had happened today, Sorako couldn't help but want a hug. Her sister was always there for her when she needed her, and today she had emotions welling up into her that she just wanted to let go of.

After a moment of silence, Nico turned around in her swirling chair to face Sorako, her arms open wide, as if waiting for Sorako to jump into them so she could hold her there for forever. Sorako, seeing this as an opportunity to pent her emotions, ran to Nico, and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"O-Onee-chan! I'm sorry for embarrassing you today. I realize all the idols were here today, and I embarrassed you in front of Maki-nee-chan, and, I'm just so sorry!"

The little ten year old probably couldn't have cried more if the world was ending. Mostly because Nico meant the world to her.

"Aw...Sorako-chan, as much as I hate giving Maki something to tease me about, its okay. Every idol messes up every once in a while."

"R-really? You think I could be an idol?"

"Yup! In fact, you would have done great today if you were just in costume. Here."

Nico untied the crimson red bows in her hair, and untied the flimsy pink bows in her sister's hair, then tied her own bows in her sister's hair.

"Now try it. I'm sure you can do it!"

Sorako gazed up at the new red bows in her hair. They certainly matched her black hair and red eyes(her and Nico were identical twins).

"Ah...thank you Onee-chan!"

Sorako jumped up out of her sister's arms, then energetically did the entire thing over again. She again raised her hands to the sides of her face, and stuck up her pinky, idex finger, and thumb. Then she happily shouted,

"Nico Nico Ni!"

And that was possibly the start of the school sister idol club. Of course, if Sorako wanted to get anywhere with this, she would have to get others to join her. And no doubt, the other idol's sisters were probably on the same page as Sorako. Or maybe not. You never know.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...that's it for now. Please tell me what you think. R&amp;R, and I'll see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kotori had just arrived home from the meeting at Nico-chan's house, when Yuuki came bounding down the stairs after her brother, who was the same age as Yuuki; 9. The two chased each other around Kotori, who was trying to keep them from knocking around the bags she carried. They had been carefully sorted to who was in which materials, and Kotori would get it mixed up if they weren't this way. Kotori finally found an opening in her wild siblings' antics, and momentarily split them up as she made a mad dash to the stair way, then her room. She opened the door to her bedroom, and placed down her bags and began to sort through them, making sure she had everything. She pulled out her homework just as she heard a small metalic beep. Curious, she wandered over to her computer, where she saw that the beep meant that Nico-chan was on. She smiled in relief; Nico was her partner in making the costumes.

_Nico has started this chat._

_Kotori has entered the chat._

_Hey Nico-chan. hows your sister after the indecent?-Kotori_

_Well, shes a bit traumatized, but she just did much better! I'll send you a video.-Nico_

Kotori watched the video of Sorako-chan and smiled.

_Very nice.-Kotori_

_Well what did you expect from the great Nico?-Nico_

_I just wish the others could see it.-Kotori_

_Eli has entered the chat._

_Maki has entered the chat._

_See what?-Eli_

_The video above.-Nico_

_Rin has entered the chat._

_Honoka has entered the chat._

_It could be better.-Maki_

_Nya!-Rin_

_Cool!-Honoka_

_The cards said she would do good, and they were right!-Nozomi_

_Yeah, she did a good jobefbbbisbebwebfiawwwwwaawwwwwww.-Kotori_

_Uh...Kotori you okay?-Honoka_

_Kotori?-Nico_

_Nya!-Rin _

_The cards say she had trouble.-Nozomi_

_Sorry, Makoto and Yuuki just barged in and I had to get them outside. Sorry about that.-Kotori_

_Well, i have to take care of Tessa. Later.-Maki_

_Maki has left the chat._

_I have to go too. Janeru is calling.-Rin  
><em>

_Rin has left the chat._

It basically went like that until it was just Kotori and Nico in the chat.

_Wow, I didn't know everyone had so much to do.-Kotori_

_Me either.-Nico_

_Well, since its only us, I think we should plan the designs for the costumes.-Kotori_

_Alright, but i have some visual ideas. Can you facecam?_

Kotori blushed at the thought of seeing Nico. As much as she liked Nico, she had found out through pure observation that Nico liked Maki(who Maki liked wasn't her concern).

_Alright, give me a moment.-Kotori_

Kotori opened the shutter on her camera, which was used as a facecam. She then quickly set everything up, and when she loaded back up that chat, she saw Nico's face smiling back at her.

"Hello Kotori! You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

It went like that for a few hours. A few of the idols logged in to the chat, but Kotori made sure they were on for just a short time so that she could go back to Nico's smiling face. Kotori was in the middle of talking about the bow size when Sorako came in and asked if Nico would help her with homework. Nico said yes, of course (she would never let her student down), and was saying good bye when Kotori suddenly asked if she would be on tommarow.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to continue our conversation."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can! And that's a great Nico Ni smile! Nico Nico Ni!"

And with that, Nico logged off, a cheerful smile on her already happy face. Kotori gingerly reached up a hand to her own face, to find a sweet smile was painted on her face.

"N-Nico, Nico, Ni..."

Kotori whispered these three words over and over to herself until it was dinner time. Then she practically floated down the stairs to the dinner table where her mom had already placed the food on the table, and was trying to get Yuuki to sit down. Kotori shook her head, then sat down at the dinner table to eat. Soon after she sat down, Yuuki sat down and the phone rang, so Mrs. Minami went to get it. The moment she left, Kotori was bombarded with questions from Makoto and Yuuki, which were mostly about what she had been doing.

"You were in your room for a long time."

"What were you doing?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Was it your boyfreind?"

"She doesn't have a boyfreind Makoto. shes to classy for you smelly boys."

"Hy!"

"Well its true!"

"Cant you two ever stop fighting? If you ever want to be happy and at peace, you have to smile."

The two looked at their older sister in wonder. She never said stuff like that. Ever. But then, Yuuki got an idea.

"You mean like Nico, right?"

Kotori smiled down at her sister.

"Yes, exactly like Nico."

The littler siblings continued to shout 'Nico Nico Ni!' over and over again. Then, Mrs. Minami came in, and everyone finished dinner. Kotori did the dishes, helped her siblings get in bed, sketched so designs for the live show, and went to bed.

**Yeah...this was a bit awkward, but I had to post something. Anyway, next chapter will be either Rin, or Maki.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TESSA?"

Tessa shrunk back against the corner in which she had backed up into after a very enraged Maki had come to 'help' her. It was very clear to her now that Maki was not here to 'help'.

"I'm trying to focus on my homework. COULD YOU NOT DUMP FLOUR ON MY HEAD?!"

"But I just-"

"I don't care! Get out of my room!"

Tessa ran from the corner she was in to the door. She ran from Maki's room to her own, then cried. Then she grabbed her plush baby seal and hugged it tight.

"Shiro-koon, why doesn't Onee-chan love me?"

The stuffed seal couldn't and wouldn't tell Tessa why. And even if it could, Maki didnt not love Tessa. She just didn't enjoy Tessa's antics that happened everyday.

"Shiro-koon...onegai..."

Tessa collapsed on her bed crying, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wow Sorako-chan. You're just so lucky to have a sister that loves you. Maki-chan hates me."<p>

Sorako turned to the dark red head. Tessa's hair was so dark, it looked like dried blood. While others teased her about it, Sorako and a few other loyal friends supported Tessa on her looks. Her hair wasn't the only thing that she was teased about. While Maki had violet eyes, Tessa had brown eyes. Because of her 'bloody' hair and eyes, she was often called Bloody Mary.

"Aww...Tessa-chan, your sister doesn't hate you. I'm sure she loves you! Come on, choir starts in a few minutes!"

"B-but Sorako-chan, the music hall is on the other side of the school! We'll never make it in time!"

Sorako flashed a smile at Tessa that could've been mistaken for an idol smile.

"We'll never know until we try!"

Sorako grabbed Tessa's hand, then ran down the hallway, waving to a few friends while weaving through the crowd.

The two burst through the door right before the bell rang. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the class room, so the two took their seats.

"Hey, look! It's Bloody Mary!"

_ Come on, I thought nobody would tease me today-_

"Shut up Makoto-chan! Nobody asked you to speak!"

Sorako was defensive like her older sister, so she always stuck up for Tessa.

Soon enough, a crowd of people were throwing insults at Sorako and Tessa. They would kept going, if Aria hadn't stepped in.

"Back off Makoto-chan!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else...you'll get hurt!"

Aria reached out and slammed her fist into Makoto's stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Any one else?"

Aria looked over the crowd, as if daring others to step forward. Eventually everyone sat back down, and Aria turned to Sorako and Tessa.

"Ayase-san, thank you!"

"It's no problem! Really, it isn't. Eli-senpai has taught me well, and I couldn't resist."

"Eli-senpai taught you to fight?"

"Oh no, she taught me to stand up for those who were in trouble. And call me Aria-chan."

And that was the start of the sister idol club. Well, it set it in motion.

**sorry for not updating.**


End file.
